I'm Here
by Caskettlove77
Summary: Takes place immediately following Pandora/Linchpin. What if they had left the precinct together after going through those life endangering moments they had faced during this case? A little story in my mind after seeing Beckett's love eyes for Castle and wanting to make him feel better. (maybe 3 shot ;) )
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't want to leave him like this. They've both had a difficult and intense couple of days, but Castle's reality has been shaken. He was betrayed by someone he thought he knew, someone so integral to the beginning of his career as a writer. She'd seen firsthand the hurt on his face, the questions raised when Sofia mentioned his father. Kate knows just what it's like to deal one's world being turned upside down, and she needs to make sure he's ok.

She sways into him, bumps his shoulder with her own as they walk together towards the elevator, tries to lighten the moment.

"Hey, why don't we get a bite to eat on the way out?" She asks, just a little shy. Her shoulders rise and her large almond eyes see his in question.

He forces a small smile for her. It's sweet really, that she's picked up on his mood. She's been doing more things like this lately and he loves it. Her voice soft in her request to take him out. Normally he'd jump at her invitation and the chance to be with her outside the precinct. He's not feeling himself though and he doesn't want her to pity him, that's never been a game he's liked to play.

"I'm pretty exhausted," he laments saying as soon as it leaves his mouth.

"My treat," she adds in an attempt to persuade him.

And it's all the convincing he needs. "Only if we can hit the comfort food truck. The mac and cheese with the three different cheeses and bacon on top has been in my dreams for weeks."

"Sure Castle. We can go anywhere you want."

They ride down to the lobby together and leave the precinct, a rush of fresh air hitting their faces as they step out onto the sidewalk. It doesn't feel like a coincidence that the backs of their hands keep brushing as they walk side by side to the food truck parked at the end of the block. Their order is filled quickly and they are able to snag a seat on a bench nearby as an older couple rises and offers it to them with a smile.

He wastes no time digging in. "Umm, this is delicious. Oh, oh and hot!" Castle says fanning the melted cheese in his mouth.

She can't help but smirk at him, "Slow down Castle, no one's going to steal it from you," Beckett teases.

He snatches one of the fries from her basket in retaliation of her tease, stopping to dip it into her ketchup and making a show of popping it into his mouth.

"Just for that you owe me some of your chocolate shake," she says reaching for the frosty cup and taking a long sip of his creamy drink. He's momentarily stunned at her boldness and his eyes are entranced at the way her pink lips curl around his straw. He'd share all of his food with her if she was like this at every meal.

"Hey now, keep that up and you'll have to buy me another one!" He jokingly chides her.

She just smiles back at him before taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. They fall into comfortable silence as they eat and watch the random birds picking at crumbs on the ground left behind from previous diners.

"You know," he says after sip of his shake, "I've never given much thought about my father before. Who he is, where he might be."

"Not even when you were a child?" She asks wiping her hands on the napkin sitting on her lap.

"Not really," he sighs. "We did have to write a paper in Jr. High about our family heritage but, well, you know my mother, she can be somewhat of a storyteller-"

" _Yeah_ , like someone else I know..." she interrupts playfully, and it's just enough to pull a small smile from his mouth.

" _Anyway_ ," he feigns exasperation, "she always had these wild stories about our relatives being mind readers and working at carnivals and being larger than life. I guess it was easier to get caught up in that than try to face the truth." He pauses formulating his next words, "She didn't know who he was, or maybe I wasn't," he pauses, "...I wasn't important enough to stick around for."

This is the closest to melancholy that she's ever seen his face, well besides the time Alexis yelled at him for not trusting her to choose her own violin teacher.

"I had no idea you felt that way. You never talk about him," she says shifting her body to the side, towards him on the bench. Her knees bump into his and it's comforting to be this close.

"I mean, I know how hard its been for me losing my mom, but you've lost out too, having never met him. Not being able to even make memories of him."

"Well, I'm not sure it's exactly comparable. Not knowing him, I never mourned him like you have, but sometimes I've felt like there's this...hole. It'd be nice to know who he really was, especially after everything that Sofia said."

Beckett has always been one to shy away from serious topics; from her feelings. He's surprised at the way their conversation has turned out. Over the last few weeks he's felt a change in her that has given him such hope for them.

His heart flys as he watches her reach her hand over to where his is resting against his thigh and she takes it in her own. Her delicate fingers joining his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Castle's eyes are locked on their joined hands in what can only be described as shock until she speaks.

"Well, I'm here. You know if you ever want to talk, or need...someone," she says with the return of her timid voice. The tenderness of the moment tugs at his heart and he knows he's staring at her with much more adoration than he should be but he can't help it. Can't seem to draw his eyes away from her face and when she finally lifts her chin and her eyes meet his, he wants to kiss her so badly.

She wasn't anticipating wearing her heart on her sleeve tonight or finally letting him know without all the subtext how she feels about him. But just like everything else in their partnership, in their relationship, moments with him take her by surprise. She's wondering why she doesn't tell him, tell him now. _What are you waiting for Kate?_

"Thank you," he says interrupting her internal dialog, "You know the same goes for me too right?"

She smiles as she thinks of all the ways he has consistently been such a true partner to her over the years, "I know Castle. You've always been there for me."

It's so new, but at the same time feels like the most normal thing to sit here, his hand linked with hers. All too soon it seems, she's standing, slipping her hand out of his and taking his trash to dispose of it for him. He doesn't want this to end. He's so afraid that she'll close up and lose what feels so much like progress tonight on that wall of hers.

"Walk with me a little while?" He asks.

Kate bites her lower lip in the way that he simultaneous finds adorable and so sexy before she replies with a simple, "Sure Castle," a smile aimed at the ground as she lets her hair hide her face. He can't help but hope that she didn't want the night to end yet either.

"Actually," she says lifting her face to see his, eyes soft and open, "I'm off tomorrow, so... I'm all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry for the wait! Life happened. Enjoy._

* * *

He feels as if his heart has stopped dead, and then suddenly it's revived, galloping and wild in his chest as they head down the sidewalk. He has been waiting so long, paying close attention to her signs, her clues, hoping that soon-very soon the day would come when they can be _more_. Trusting that all these months they were working up to the right time, hoping she will realize that her mother's case doesn't need to be complete for them to be together. He is willing to go through thick and thin with her. He just wishes so badly she would let him be completely with her in every sense, as they move forward.

They follow the sidewalk straight ahead for several minutes. The evening air cooling, the majority of the after-work crowd dispersed, leaving the streets quieter than when they first stepped outside.

They end up at the swings, _their_ swings. The same spot they were at not quite a year ago when she cryptically asked him to wait for her. She can't help but think how different things are now, her perspective has changed so much since that day. In a way it feels right, that they have found themselves here again tonight.

They each take a swing, Beckett pumping her feet, moving back and forth while Castle is still and simply watches her, admires her long legs, her hair blowing in the breeze she creates as she swings. After a few minutes she slows down and asks, "So how's Alexis doing? Is the internship with Lanie still going well?"

He has always appreciated the way that Beckett has been interested in and cared for his daughter. "I think she's enjoying it, but she has definitely crossed over into _our_ work space. I think she is getting to know a little too much about her old man."

"It was quite the outburst you had in the morgue the other day Castle," she needles him with a smirk.

"Me, outburst-what about you!?" He says both teasing and searching for truth, "If you hadn't been so _jealous_ -"

"What!" she gasps, "I was not…!" She shrieks back at him her mouth open in surprise at his accusation.

"Um, _yeah_. You _were_ and by the way, Alexis never would have heard anything about it if you didn't keep bringing it up...I know what jealousy looks like Beckett," he's outright flirting with her now, maybe even trying to get a confession out of her.

Ok, so maybe she was jealous but she couldn't just admit that to him. _Could she?_ Kate finds herself biting her lip again, something that keeps happening when she's near him, and he can tell she's trying not to smile.

Thinking back to Sofia, even just the name now makes her stomach churn, she finds herself reflecting over the last few days. They had been through a lot with this case. For some reason it's hitting her harder than usual. She's realizing just how much danger they were really in, how close they came to not surviving.

Flashes of being trapped in her cruiser together, the car sinking to the bottom of the river. The water rising and Rick going under to look for her gun. The pure panic she felt when he didn't come up. Sofia's hand just a millisecond away from pulling the trigger. A flood of feelings overcome her. Suddenly the fact shines through the fiction in her mind between what she thought she needed and what she really needs, wants even. She really wants him.

"You ok?" he asks, ever attentive, noticing the change in her features, her brow creased and serious.

"Actually, I was just thinking about everything that has happened during this case." He watches her suck in a deep breath, glance towards the sky before looking back to him.

"I was really worried I was going to lose you this time Rick," she said. He can see the fullness forming in her gorgeous eyes and his heart begins to ache for her, with her. He almost lost her too.

"I know we've had some close calls over the years, but when I didn't see you come up from going under water and then the next day… one more second and she, she was going to kill you," she barely manages to get out. He's never seen her like this before. She's actually letting him in, sharing her feelings.

"I can't lose you Rick," she whispers and she's surprised by the tear that rolls down her cheek. She quickly swipes at the offending streak, tries to make disappear. She was supposed to be making him feel better tonight, she hadn't realized how much this was what she needed too.

But he sees, he knows her so well. Her openness tonight is making him feel bold and he decides to act on it. Castle quickly stands, his abandoned swing propelled backwards.

He walks up to her, looking so calm and sure, though inside he feels anything but. Castle reaches out his hands to her and after a moment's pause she takes them. He draws her up to her feet, gently pulls her towards his chest and embraces her.

Finally Kate allows it, she lets herself sink into the warmth of his broad chest and be comforted by him. Her tall, slender frame fitting perfectly in his arms. She feels safe in away she only feels in his presence.

"Hey," he says rubbing his hand slowly up and down the line of her back, "I'm not going anywhere. You are not going to get rid of me that easily," he tries to reassure her. The truth is he was scared of losing her, too. Scared of leaving Alexis behind without her father.

"I'm here, I'm here," he murmurs to her softly as she rests her head on his shoulder and breaths him in.

They stay like that for a few moments, and they serve her well. It makes her brave to be close to him like this and she starts to wonder why she hasn't let him be this close before. Why she has been fighting it for so long?

It no longer feels like all the work she has been doing should lead to him as a final destination. Being with him should be part of it. At the end of the day he is her partner, he is her best friend. Why should she keep shutting him out when letting him in feels so right. She wants this, she wants him so badly and she doesn't want to wait for another life endangering moment to happen for her to tell him.

Kate, slides her hand from where it's been tucked around his waist and runs it up his chest. She stops near his heart and she can feel the moment his heart rate picks up speed and the calm moment they had quickly turns into tender wanting and desire. She keeps her hand there, gently stroking her thumb back and forth gathering up the rest of her courage.

"Kate..?" He asks, taking a risk and breaking the silence, his voice deep and rich. She lifts her hazel gaze to meet his eyes, the tension between lasting only a second before she reaches her hand up to his face and urges him down to meet her lips with his own.

For a moment he doubts that this is really happening. He didn't really die during this case, right? He's not in heaven or just dreaming that Kate Beckett is kissing him right now? But her warm silky lips are moving, sliding over his and he's jolted back to reality.

He suddenly comes alive at her touch, tugs the hand at her waist, seals her body to his own and brings his other hand up to caress her face, raises her jaw as he seeks permission to deepen the kiss. He knew they would be great, he knew kissing her for real would be amazing but this, this is beyond even his writer's imagination.

She can feel her whole body come alight with just the spark of his lips. The fire growing with the slick of his tongue chasing after her own and his strong arm holding her so tightly against him. She moans, lists her body closer to his and it's perfect. But it's so much more than just physical desire, for both of them.

They slow and part the kiss naturally, ever like them, in sync, and Rick rests his forehead against hers as he catches his breath. He rubs his hands tenderly against her sides but keeps her close. Kate works on steadying her own pulse, just enough so she can tell him what she's wanted to for what seems like such a long time now, what's been in her heart.

"Rick, I don't want to wait anymore. I just-I just want you."

The words are so soothing, reassuring to his heart. He didn't make it up, he didn't just imagine what they've been working towards.

"I just want _you,_ Kate," he says his voice velvety and soft as he whispers back to her. "But, I want to makes sure you're in this. It's not just adrenaline from the last few days, right? What about that wall you mentioned?" He wants to believe with all his heart that this is their moment but he needs to expel any misinterpretation.

"I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long, that I've made you doubt," she says as she sees the apprehension written all over his face. She never meant to take so long, or to hurt him, but she knows she has. "I'm ready, I want this and maybe what we've gone through is helping me move forward, but forward with you is where I've wanted to be for a really long time," she says framing his face with her hands, the move causing him to take a deep breath. His eyes shine with love, longing and she's pretty sure that's what hers reflect back to him.

"Take me home, Rick. Come home with me. Let me show you how ready, how _in_ this I really am," she says skimming her hand from his face, down his arm until she can twine her hands with his. The connection just as intoxicating as the kiss was, so intimate and right.

"Are you sure?" he hopes out loud.

She tugs his hands, brings him in for another kiss, deep and passionate. Before they become indecent, she stops and with short breath says, "Let me prove it to you."

That's all he needs to take her hand again and move forward, encouraging them to run to find a cab. She laughs at his eagerness, though she feels the same, feels the deep need to be with him. The desire to make love and then talk all night about all she's kept inside; it all just brimming at the surface, the desire to share everything with her best friend. As they get closer to the cross walk, where a few cabs are stopped waiting for the next fare, he suddenly stops, pulls her in tight to his body and kisses her deeply, sensually. Smiles burst onto both of their faces when they part.

"I've been waiting so long to be able to do this. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop," he says when he leaves her lips, her eyes barely opening from the pure pleasure of the moment.

She slides her hands onto his waist and pulls him back in for another kiss, "Then don't, don't ever stop."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I was persuaded to continue this a bit more. Hope you enjoy. :)_

She's warm and lithe and so relaxed when she wakes late the next morning. Parts of her body have been exerted in ways they haven't been in so long and it feels good, it feels amazing. She peeks her eyes open and sees his face close to hers, slack and calm but even asleep he looks happy. It fills her heart in a way that she wasn't expecting to know that she was part of his happiness.

Her arm is draped over his chest, her long lithe leg flung over his own. She can't help but rub up and down, just a little, relishing in the feel of his body against hers. A huge smile overcomes her and even though he's asleep she buries her face in the pillow, surprised at the strength of her own emotions.

Thinking back to the events of last night, they arrived at her place frantic to rid each other of their clothes, to finally allow their bodies to share in the next level of intimacy and it was hot and passionate and everything she'd hoped it would be. The second round had been slow and beautiful, allowing time to explore the other and it had taken her breath away.

They'd talked late into the night. She'd finally come clean about hearing him the date she was shot and he admitted that he already suspected as much. Now they were together and it didn't matter, she took the time she needed and had finally told him how she felt. Though it was hard to hear and for Castle to tell her, he also laid all the cards on the table about her mother's case. She'd been angry that he didn't say anything, but decided to hear him out and let him explain. Seeing the pure love on his face and the agony he'd been in all this time she understood his reasons. She didn't want to through away all they had worked for. They'd decided that they only way they would look at the case was with backup, a good solid lead and if they did it together.

She takes their nearness as opportunity and nuzzles into the side of his neck, breathes in the remnant scent of his aftershave, a hint of coffee. She wants to remember this day forever. She wasn't trying to wake him but it's a benefit when his arm squeezes around her side and tugs her closer.

"Morning beautiful," his voice is laced with sleep and so sexy that she immediately feels the effect he has on her body.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She asks, a certain timidness to her voice that he finds absolutely heartwarming.

He's smiling so brightly at her when he responds, "The best I have in a really long time."

Kate can't wait anymore so she reaches her lips up to meet his. Their morning greeting quickly turning into a slow and sensual exploration of each others mouths. They stop only when Castle's stomach grumbles and a laugh escapes her mouth between kisses.

"Hungry?"

"Umm, hungry for you," is his reply as he pulls her back to his chest.

"Cheesy line-even for you Castle," she teases.

"Cheesy but true…" he kisses her again but doesn't get much further then that before his stomach interrupts again.

"Ok, so maybe some food would be good," he concedes.

"Do you need to get home right away?"

"No, I let Alexis know that I would be out late. She'll get herself to school today. She mentioned a study group before class. Why do you ask detective?" He smiles knowing she wants him to stay and he does too, wants to stay as long as she'll let him.

"Well, I thought I could make breakfast. We could eat in bed... hang out today since I'm off?"

"There is no where I would rather be."

She gets out of the comforting cocoon they've been in and steals his shirt from where it had landed on the floor last night. He doesn't mind though. The sight of her in only his shirt, her long beautiful legs on display, her slim shoulder exposed has him seconds away from pulling her back to bed. Soon enough though she saunters off through the doorway, a sly grin on her face when she looks back at him still staring from his perch on the side of the bed.

"Come on Castle, let's eat."

"Coming!" he says pulling up his boxers as he follows her to the kitchen.

It feels like they've been doing this forever, the way they work in unison, one of them cracking the eggs, the other arranging berries on the plates. Castle stops every now and then to steal a kiss from her lips. It's all so fresh and new and they just can't keep their hands off of each other.

She's running her bare foot up his leg even as they sit at the table eating and as soon as he has cleared their empty plates he comes up behind her, tickles her sides, delighting in her laughter and then embraces her. He loves that he can do this now, that she seeks out his touch. She leans into his chest and tugs his hands closer around her stomach.

They just sway there for a few minutes before he moves her hair to one side and begins a tortuous path of light kisses along the side of her neck. Soon she's breathing heavy and desperately needs to feel his lips on hers. She turns in his arms and their mouths meet, giving and taking at just the right times, stoking the flames between them again. The times they'd been together last night did nothing to placate her desire for him. If anything experiencing the intense pleasure and intimacy as they made love only made her want more. Soon they are on a mission to the bedroom.

He's pulled the covers up over their bodies, over Kate's back after she collapsed on top of him, her muscles no longer able to keep her body upright. The sweat began to cool off of their bodies after the last round of lovemaking. She's regained her breathing and they are content to hold each other, her head resting on his chest as he rubs his hand slowly and tenderly up and down her back.

She places a kiss to the side of his neck, reaches up to his ear. It's now, this is moment she has been waiting for. She thinks she'll burst if she doesn't say it now. She's so happy, never felt this way with anyone in her life.

Her breath tickles the side of his face and softly, slowly he hears her say, "Rick, I love you," and she places another kiss on the soft skin below his ear.

At first he's not certain that he heard her right, that this is a dream. He was sure that he would be the one to say it again before she did but he's overjoyed and he hugs her close, seeks her face so he can see her eyes when he tells her that he does too.

"Oh, Kate, I love _you_ so much," he says bringing her in for a deep kiss.

Just like that the best day got even better and he slows his mind, his thoughts and just enjoys this moment with her, because he's already thinking about the ring, the day she'll say I do and that they will live their _always_ , together.


End file.
